Higurashi: A Far Cry
by samurai nagisa hanazono
Summary: Sonozaki Mion isn't ready to take over the family business' affairs, but according to Kasai, she doesn't have a choice. She'll also become involved in some other "affairs" as she leans on Rena for support. MionXRena. Slight MionXShion. Expect some romance, expect some horror. If you don't like yuri/lemon, you probably shouldn't read this.


**Author's Note:** ** _Warning_** **: Mature yuri/lemon will be present in this entire story.**

 **This story is based off of "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni & Kai". I do not own the Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni series, or anything associated with it. I'm just a person writing fanfiction for fun. **

Prologue

School was out at 3:45PM, but Mion had stayed behind to talk to Chie-sensei. Chie leaned against the desk and folded her arms.

"Mion-san, I asked you to talk after class because I noticed you've been distracted in your studies."

Mion looked down at the floor. She had recently been told by Kasai that it was time for her to take over as head of the Sonozaki family, a major crime syndicate.

"J-just stuff going on at home," Mion faked a chuckle, "You know—typical family drama."

Unconvinced, Chie-sensei nodded anyway. Her dark eyes stared after the jade-haired girl as she left the classroom.

Mion shuffled her books around in her arms as she walked up the dirt path toward home. It was a mild, lazy afternoon, and the cicadas began their incessant buzzing. Today, she decided to take the shortcut in the direction of the lake, when she heard a great deal of splashing. And then, a scream.

She dropped everything, ran through the brush, thorns catching at her clothes, and stopped at the lake's edge. She looked around frantically. Who had been screaming? Nothing and no one was in sight. But, then, the splashing returned.

"Help!" A flash of green hair became visible above the water. It was at that moment that Mion felt her heart drop into her stomach. Adrenaline flooded her body. It was Shion. Her sister Shion was the one in the lake, and Shion could not swim.

"Shion!" Mion ran, then sliding on some mud for extra leverage, she dived into the cool water. She had been captain of the Hinamizawa swim team when it still existed, before the coach was murdered.

She swam after her older sister as quickly as she could, gulping air between strokes. "Please—please keep your head above water," she gasped toward Shion. But, Shion continued sinking and swallowing lake water. She was becoming disoriented and dizzy from the struggle to not drown. Her vision became blurry, then black. Her tired limbs went limp and she quietly sank.

"Shion!" At the last possible moment, Mion dived under the water and reached out for her sister's arm. She resurfaced, holding the older twin tightly. "I got you—it's okay—I-got you," Mion panted.

"Sis..." Shion said weakly. She coughed up the water that felt like knives in her nose and lungs.

"Look—at me," Mion was still trying to catch her own breath, "I need you to put your arms around my neck."

Shion weakly did as she was instructed, and Mion paddled them both safely to shore. With what strength she had left, she pulled the older twin onto the bank and propped her up against a dirt slope.

Exhausted, Mion dropped against the bank beside her. Her muscles were burning. As for Shion, she was shivering, terrified, and crying. Few things scared her more than large bodies of water. But Mion slowly turned to face her shaking sister, placing a cold hand against her cheek. The contact felt so good, reassuring. Shion grabbed the hand and moved closer, so she could cling to Mion's body. Mion held the sobbing twin closely. She tilted her chin upward.

"Shion—what were you doing in the lake? You know you can't swim!"

Shion looked into her sister's eyes. Her own eyes were foggy. "Kei—Keiichi-he was angry—-he threw me into the water!"

Mion sat up so quickly, she nearly elbowed her sister. "What?! That son of a bitch! What the hell kind of prank was he-"

Shion continued. "-I told him I was still in love with Satoshi-kun and that I didn't want to be with him. So, he—he threw me in."

In her mind, Mion was already plotting to kill Keiichi.

Shion looked at Mion. All her life, Mion had been protecting her and standing up for her, even taking the place as family heir when the real heir was supposed to be Shion. Mion couldn't bear putting her sister in that position, knowing how horrible of a job it would be. Feeling overwhelming warmth and gratitude, for once again being protected, Shion suddenly placed her hand on Mion's shoulder, letting it roam up to her neck. She could feel Mion shiver a bit under the touch.

"Sh—Shion?" Mion whispered, confused.

"You saved me again, Mi-chan," and with that, with the vibrating sounds of cicadas all around them, in the mild, damp summer air, Shion pulled her sister forcefully to her, and pressed their lips together. Mion's heart began racing, goose-pimples covered her skin. What was happening? She tried to pull away, but her normally gentle sister locked her grip, sliding her tongue into Mion's mouth. Shion explored the feeling of a new kind of warmth, closeness, and affection.

As for Mion, she stopped trying to fight the sudden contact. It wasn't as if they had grown up together. For the most part, they were always separated by the family, living in two different places. Whenever Shion was in town, allowed to visit, it always felt good. And this—this wasn't so bad either.

Then, something put an end to her musing. She could feel a hand running up the length of her back and reaching for the clasp of her bra. Mion immediately broke the kiss, grabbing Shion's hands gently, but firmly. They stared at each other for a moment, at a loss for words.

Mion stood up, her jeans and yellow shirt caked with mud. She took Shion's hand, and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Look, sis, you've just been through a lot today. Your mind isn't clear. Let's just get you home."

 **Author's Note: Please Read & Review. Offer suggestions. Be Gentle. No rude comments. This story is just for fun. **


End file.
